Truth Behind Silence
by 23MDH23
Summary: Emi Yu is a Canadian student who is starting out in Ouran Acadamy. Everyone comes to know Emi Yu as a very strange and depressing teenager. She tries to live her school years in solitude till she finds her way into the Third music room. But as the host hang around her they notice her odd actions and behaviours and wonder what is eating away at your soul?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

There are situations and times in our lives when you can look back and pinpoint the exact moment it started. Dec 18th at 12:46It wasn't gradual. It wasn't one of those times you wake up and one morning wonder how things got this was. No, you remembered exactly how it started with every detail. Every part of you was numb, you could do nothing to stop it, nothing to do but stare at the ceiling above you...

Your hair gently brushed against your face as the cool brisk October morning air blew. You walk down the massive courtyard placed in front of what seemed to be your new school. Entranced by the magnificence of it all. This was an amazing opportunity and you were lucky to even get into this school but all you longed for was to be back home rather then the unfamiliar wonderland of all the enormous building surrounding you, in which you feel so small. A boy smiles at you and your body tenses as you walk pass him and his friends. You never understood why anyone looked at you, you didn't want anyone seeing you.

You come to a stop. You look up at the giant front door entrance to the school in front of you. You close your eyes taking in a very deep breath and exhale it out. Gathering up enough courage you stepped through the doors into the hustle and bustling halls and soon found yourself lost in the swarm of people. struggling to read and follow the ran your feminine fingers through your thick hair looking for your first class. you saw letters reading room 1-A. You quietly walked in and chose an empty seat near the back of the room. The last thing you wanted was to draw attention.

You teacher entered the class " Everyone, Emi Yu is the newest student in our school. Please make her feel at ease."

The students started to whisper to each other " So she is the new student?"

" She must be smart; there's no way she'd be able to afford the tuition." you heard someone say

They were right. You couldn't even afford a proper uniform. All the girls wore the fancy and frilly uniform dresses while you dressed in a regular Naval school uniform that thankfully had three stored colours in the bright yellow. You tried your best to wear stocking by switching to white knee high socks and proper school shoes that fit your budget. You are on a poor income amongst the rich.

" Miss Yu? Miss Yu, please read the next verse." Your teacher caught you completely off guard. Your eyes dropped to the sheet of paper on your desk, you quickly glance at the last sentence, or you assumed it was the last sentence considering it was almost the end of class.

You picked up your book and reading it out to your class.

" The safest place to be is alone, inside her own head. But even that's not safe. Because there's something she's trying not to think about, something about the night of the party that, if she let it in, would blow her carefully constructed disguise to..." you set the book down and stare back up at your teacher. " I'm sorry... I don't want to keep going."

The boys and girls in the room whispered " How weird."

you can hear them mocking you " maybe she can't understand Japanese yet?"

people snickered " probably because the poor schools can't teach her anything better."

You hated the stares. Whispering things about you was fine but having them staring at you was what really made your stomach curdle.

You teacher nods his head to you; understanding. " that's it for now. Pack up and you can leave." the teacher announced as the school bell rang alarmingly.

Time went by in a blink of an eye. Your classmates rushed to their belongings and flee'd out the door. You took your time, you zipped your bag after packing everything up and tucked in your chair before leaving the now empty room. You exited; now into the hallway that looked like an abyss. You realize now that you are probably late for your last class but it was strangely quite in the hallway, you look around each corner of the school cautiously. You need to find a distraction to fill your brain or else you'll loose focus on the present.

You stare at the salmon pink walls, much like the cherry tree's they haves outside. Acknowledging the graceful details design up a flight of stairs intrigues you. Gently running your hands over the banister you slowly walk up collecting a little dust along the way. Arriving at the top of the staircase you blink and look up at the sign, tentatively you push it open and are greeted by Rose petals in your face and surround you with the intoxicating scent of garden flowers. You brush a few out of your face and see a group of boys staring blankly at your arrival.

a boy with brown hair sighed" Someone forgot to shut that off again." he whined " I'm tired of having to re-sweep loose petals off the ground."

A boy with glasses steps forward " We inform you there is no host club today. Please leave, this area is owned by the host club and I will not hesitate to report you for trespassing." The boy says in a clipped tone clearly tired after a long day of school.

" Trust us Kyoya senpai would." Two twins said leaning on one another.

" Kyoya! Don't be so forward, you'll scare our little lamb away; my sweet child may I ask who you are?" a blonde tall man asks while kissing the top of your insides twisted at the thought of him kissing your hand, that and being alone with everyone in this room. You create a crack in the door for a quick get away in case.

" I'm Emi Yu...I heard this is the third music room." You hand the tall raven haired boy with glasses your instructions to show him your proof. " ...I'm suppose to be here for class."

You handed Kyoya the map and he studied it only momentarily before giving you an answer " There is no longer a choir in our school, this is where it used to be held until the host club took it's place."

you looked up at the older students " But...everything was finalized, I'm registered for this class..."

Kyoya sighed, his fingers tapped on his screen " Emi Yu-" his lips parted slightly when he saw your picture and name, strange. There is usually more information. Kyoya scanned at the desktop longer clicking on a few documents but are invalid to open. He turns over staring at your form...

" Kyoya?"

Kyoya blinks once and saw the host looking at him " Emi Yu also known as _,_ being as her accent, name and apperance she is Canadian. Yu san is in room A-1 and is registered due to unknown purposes." hearing himself say his last words tasted awfull on his tounge, he didn't like not knowing your reason for being here.

one of the twins laughed " Only a commoner would be wearing a Tacky look a like school uniform as sad as that one, She's definitely one of you Harhui" a twin boys says next to his friend

" AH! LOOK TAKASHI! It's her! It's the pretty girl we saw outside! Look everyone! Look at how pretty she is!" the tall guy grunted, your not sure if he complimented you or not.

" if only she was a boy , then that cute face of hers could have scored us some more clients." The boy with glasses says sighing

" so you're the new girl?" the other twin asks while leaning against his brother. you nodded and they booed you

" You don't seem like much fun?" one twin says,

" Can you even speak in full Japanese sentences?" the other one retorts.

You stood there watching the scene. The personalities of each person in the room were completely and different people. total opposites.

" This is how they usually are. You'll get used to it in time" you turn to see a brown haired boy " Your Emi right? " he asked, you nodded slowely and the twins rested an arm on each of your shoulders.

You practically jump out of there grasp. Everyone in the room gawked at you a little surprised by your outburst " I'm Sorry" you say " I don't like being touched." you look at their expressions, they all looked dazed and you were thinking it was time you left. " I-"

The two twins poke your thick rimmed glasses. " Your glasses are dorky." one says

" Are you trying to represent one of those new fashionable styles like hipster or look book?" Another twin ask's.

The blonde who kissed your hand walked, circled around you humming. " It would suit her better if she maybe let down her hair, don;t you think?" he ask's the twins who nod Everything was uncomfortable. You being around them, the three of them near you, so close. Your body wanted to buckle.

 _Nothings going to happen,_

 _maybe, but what if it does?_

 _Stop thinking like that, they could be really good people,_

 _they could also-_

" Can you please, everyone take a step back- I- i can't breath." you ask

The brown haired boy pushes everyone away " Why doesn't everyone just leave her alone!? She's obviously confused and seems to be very shy" he gestured you over to a couch " why don't you sit down? We can have some tea?" the boys voice was surprisingly soothing

 _don't let your guard down._

and without noticing you sat down with him, he looked at you and smiled " Lets start over. My names Haruhi Fujioka. What's yours?"

" Emi Yu."

Haruhi looks over at the guys " Any ways, why don't you all introduce yourselves like real gentlemen?" Haruhi demands

The tall blonde dramatically strides over sparkles all around him " But of course! I am Tamaki suoh! The hosts king!"

The twins pushed him down so they could stand in front of you " were the Hitachiin brothers! Hikaru and Kaoru!"

Tamaki twitched and stood up with tears in his eyes " Mommy! These shady twins just pushed me! Punish them!" he was looking at the boy with glasses who was still typing in his laptop trying to find you.

" Why do you keep refereeing me as your wife Tamaki, you make no sense." He looked down at you and pushed his glasses to his nose collecting himself " Kyoya Ootori."

The smaller boy waved " I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka! And this is Takashi Morinozuka!" he pointed to the tall guy who waved politely " You can just call me Honey and Mori for short!"

"Hey Kyoya!" Tamaki lifts his arms up to the sky radiating with roses " I have an idea!"

Kyoya looks up from his notepad to give Tamaki a sceptical glance" Hm? And what, pray tell, would that be?"

Tamaki raises his voice" You! Emi Yu" he plants his pointer finger gingerly on your nose " will be a new addition to our host club. " he left a dramatic stance in the air as everyone blinked.

The twins blink " You don't make any sense Tono..."

" he never make sense when he comes up with outlandish idea's, they get him in more trouble then good." Kyoya answers putting Tamaki in a depressing corner.

Tamaki leans on the wall " None of you support me..."

" I'll listen..." you say awkwardly "...if you want."

Tamaki's spirits lifted too suddenly and carried you in his arms dramatically " WHAT A DOLL, YOU ARE MY NEW FAVOURITE PERSON IN OUR FAMILY." he rubbed his cheek on your head like he would a cat. Your stomach sank. The feeling of him on you turned your stomach. You wanted to push him off of you due to feeling sick.

 _Push him off,_

 _I don't want to be impolite or make a scene,_

 _he's touching you,_

 _but he means well,_

 _also a stranger._

 _He and everyone else are dangerous,_

 _hit him, push him, get him off._

 _No because taking your frustrations on him isn't fair,_

 _Fine go ahead and allow his hands to unsettle your nerves._

" Just hear me out!" Tamaki gestures " by including her in our club we can bring more customers and maybe for the first time ever in the Host club bring in male customers. We could grade her on how well she does each day and grade her on her performances." he smiles widely " it's a perfect plan!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow " The host club has started to get low on money and customers haven't been coming as often as they used to."

" And we can use the profits to buy more things for the host club." The twins added in.

Honey waved his hand happily " Emi chan is pretty too so she would be an excellent choice!"

" Excuse my friends and I one moment Yu san." Harhui smiles politely and grabs everyone into a far off corner " I don't think Emi would be able to do what we do. She is too timid to think of something to say on her feet and she doesn't like physical touch...that is everything a host does. I get a strange vibe that Emi Yu and I don't know what it is, I just feel like maybe she's not cut out for something like this."

Kaoru thinks " Is there something else she could do other then host?"

" what will she do in the meantime?" Hikaru asked his younger brother sarcastically

Honey snaps his fingers " Emi chan must have something she's talented at! Everyone is good at something, maybe she can do something that doesn't involve people touching her!"

" I suppose, but how would we do that?" Kyoya said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Tamaki and the others turn back to see you still standing there calmly waiting for them patiently. Tamaki sweat drops " We can sell her off the next couple of weeks; put her out there a little, make her known to the school before we figure out what she is good at."

" I really don't feel like that's a good idea." Harhui defends her case more " If we put pressure on her she could be under a lot of pressure and- I just don't think this will work."

" Always hope for the best." Tamaki claps and everyone accept harhui nods and agree's they all turn back. " Emi Yu, we the Host club will help you as long as you do as we wish in our presence; you will pass.!" Tamaki held out his hand waiting for you to shake it " deal!?" he smiled suavely.

You stared at his tall figure before taking two steps back, rather then touch his hand you bow " Thank you."

And that was how your first day started...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

You use to be happy, really happy. You had a lot of friends in middle school and was beginning to enjoy your newfound maturity knowing that you were going to a new school, complete with a group of steady friends. It was so thrilling.

You were always the type of person who does the right thing. For instance, keeping your grades up and earning honor roll, worked part-time job and even volunteered at a pet store. You were never in trouble and always careful and aware, remembering everything your parents taught always knew bad things could happen but you knew that this stuff would never happen to you. You were too careful and too smart. But you soon found out that these things can happen.

There is a common saying that time is a great healer. Sometimes it is hard to believe that there will come a day when you won't re-live that night. You look forward to the time when You won't shudder and cringe as something happens to trigger off yet another painful memory.

After that night you changed. Everything changed, the friends you had lost interest in you becuase you continously made excuses to not come out of your home and started becoming more introverted. You cared less and less about how you looked and started wearing clothes that didn't make you hate yourself. Grades dropped poorly, you stopped volenteering. You stopped living.

A group of girls walked pass you in the halls and luagh. You didn't mind people not talking to you much. By now you were use to being alone in your own thoughts, for now you wished for nothing more then to live a simple high school life in solitude. Unfortunatly life wasn't always that simple...

You walk into the host club.

It's been two weeks and youve spent every afternoon in the third music room with the host's listening and learning. All of them are very abrupt, blunt and stuck up.

Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru stare. You turn to them and they all look away doing there own things again. they have been wacthing your every move trying endlessly to give you a talent so you can practice and present yourself; but you don't know what to do; You don't have any special talents due to the fact that you were not special anymore.

The twins pop up at you side. " Are you ready for your new life as a...!" they both pause in unison. You understood what they meant without adding a label on it.

" I suppose."

Hikaru and kaoru roll their eyes, they don't talk often with you and usually call you boring, they notice you more at the host club then any other time in school, usually Harhui, Hikaru and Koaru sit together in the middle of the classroom as you sit silently at the back.

The twins shove paints and blank papers on a table. " Are you good at art?" Kaoru asks

" Can you make something?" Hikaru gestures you to sit down.

You shudder at them, you hated when they, when anyone aknowlged you.

 _Do they really not notice how every core of you is disgusting? How can they not see how Disturbed you look._

" Hikaru! Kaoru, move a few inches away from her, she's getting uncomfortable again." Harhui pipes up from the other side of the couch.

" We only asked if you wanted to sit next to us." one twin said

 _They had a conversation?_

The other twin talked " Yeah, Emi here is small enough to fit all three of us."

" That's not the point." Harhui said tired of talking down to them. " Just give her some space."

The entire hosts have been doing there best to keep their distence with you. It has been easy since it was difficult to properly know you becuase of how little you conversed with everyone. If you did it was not more then one sentence.

You stare at the blank peice of paper and try to draw the two twin boys infront of you. One of them actually, You drew the angle of his face slowly making sure everything was in order, you look up at his eyes, the peculiar golden color was although attra- you shake your head.

 _you know better then to touch on that subject_

" em chan?" honey said in the most innocent voice youve ever heard from an adult The other host's walk behind Hikaru and Koaru who still stood there puased. " what is that?"

The picture you thought looked like one of the twins ended up looking like a dark scrible. you blinked at your own picture confused at how ugly your picture looked, wondering where you went wrong?

" clearly art isn't your skill." Kyoya sighed.

A knock came from the large doors. He opens up the doors and welcoming guest's in. Girls poured into the room. Some of the girls you can reconize a few girls who came by almost everyday.

You walk around timidly at all the pretty woman filling the once empty room.

 _At least your no longer alone..._

They stared at you and whispered things to their friends, some pointed and snickered. you snap out of your trance and near the host's, you got observed them from a distence wacthing them use their communication skills.

Hunny see's you and waves happily " Em chan! Em chan!" he waves you over and you near the two boys. Hunny introduces you " This Is Em chan! Isn't she the preetyist?" The ladies including you blink at Hunny. " Did you guys know she will be a part of the host club from now on! Oh! And she will be doing a special talent for us too!"

" So she is like an entertainer?" one of the girls ask confused.

One of them smiles " When do you start I would love to see you."

A hint of blush forms on your face " I-"

 _I have no talents._

you hear a whistle call you, Tamaki waves you over with his hand, you turn to the lady guests and you bow " Bye."

Tamaki smiles up at you while brushing another girls hair on the loveseat " My Beutiful ladies, this is Emi Yu. She will be hosting at our club."

A girl looked confused " Like, what you do? She will be another host?"

Tamaki luaghs " Oh no princess, nothing like that. Emi will only be playing a quick role but she needs to find her special talent before she can start, any suggestions ladies?"

" She could teach us how to live life in poverty?" one says " Isn't Emi from a diffrent country? maybe she can teach us linguistic skills?" the seconds girl tells Tamaki, a happy girl waves her hands up " Oh! is she good at any sports?"

" she could cook or bake?"

" magic tricks?"

You stood there listening to what they all listed for you. There was one girl you noticed who didn't say anyhting, she looked upset she clenches her teeth together and then chuckles " Why would any of you want Yu san in your club. haven't any of you heard? Yu sans type of fun isn't fun to be around, plus she sticks to herself all the time, why would anyone want to spend there time trying to get to know her...she's a waste of time becuase she will not open up to anyone."

The host's eyes bore into the scene displayed not knowing wheather to get up and defend you or not, you didn't look appaled. You wore the same stotic facial exprecian you had on everyday. What she said was right..you push people away unintentionally, your a solitude person and people don't like solitude.

" Miss Hozono I think it is time you take your leave." Kyoya expressed " If you are feeling better tomorrow then you may enter our room but until then you can keep your -."

" no."

Kyoya and the other host's furrow their brows.

" It would be best if I left..." Your shoes tapped loudly in the silent room as you traveld the distence to grab your duffle bag and dress it on your shoulders. Everyones eyes stayed on your figure as you left the host collectivly closing the door politely behind you.

" Do you think she will survive the host club?" Harhui asks in a whisper to no one in particular. Mori smiles down at her with a reasuring smile and nod.

Kyoya rubs the brigde of his nose " Miss Hozono. Leave now, please."

" WAH!" the girl gasp " what do you mean!?"

Harhui thinks " should we be honest with her?"

Koaru and Hikaru recite " Behaving like a Princess is about more than just learning better manners."

" Princesses are strong women who use their courage and brains to make life better for others. " Honey and Mori say

"Princesses boldly face the responsibility of being a princess all while letting their inner beauty bring light to everyone around them." Tamaki points at the girl before him " and the way you behaved today was nothing of the sort."

" You may leave now." Kyoya smiles coldly. the girl reaces for the doors in tears and silience perices the room again. He looks around the room at a few of the clients still left after the scene.

You found a tiny door, a closet.

 _This closet is abandoned-it has no purpose, no name. It is the perfect place for you._

You enter the tight door closing it with you inside, you stare at the dark emptiness and your trigger hits you. emmediatly you reach for a light switch and brighten up the room but there is none. You need to think of something fast.

 _distraction, distraction. ..._

You weren't good at it, but you did love it, so much you even sucked up enough courage to try it this year..until the host informed you the curiculum has retired. You hum the song to yourself at first before taking a breath of air and you sing to yourself.

Your mother sang this lulliby to you as a child at night before you went to bed. You were afraid of the dark, still am apparently so she would sing this to you to calm your nerves of the dark and after a while it worked, at least for a little while. You keep singing the sad melody inside the cramped and dark closet. It's been so long since you've sung out loud.

 _when did your heart decide it was no longer alright for you to sing? Oh yes...The night you-_

a soft knock disrupted you. " Yu san." a soft feminine voice says your name. You wait a moment before you step out from the tight spot. Your pupils grow wide when it's one of hunny's clients. She is also in one of your classes too, up close you notice she has the prettiest green eye's you have ever seen with very soft chestnut hair that bounced above her shoulders. She looked like a china doll. " Yu san...are you okay?"

you stare at her for anoher moment but shake your head "... I'm alright." you guessed

Hahrui stared at you not knowing to beilive you or not. " Host club is done early today. After what had happened everyone searched for you. people are worried."

You tense up not realizing He was in the room too. "... sorry."

The other girl smiles "My name is Ana, Emi...would you like to be friends?"

when you heard her you wondered if you didn't just pretend to hear her say that.

 _Why does she want to be friends with a person like you?_

you nod in complient

" if we don't go back soon Kyoya might get the entire police station to come looking after you." Harhui said looking around

Ana luaghed gently and held out her hand " lets go, kay Emi chan?" you took her hand cuatiously and the two of you ran together. Was this a dream? was there really someone who wants to be your friend, someone who is willing to put up with your bad social skills and be your friend. You stare at the bubbly girl leading you; her hands are warm. Eventually the two of you stood infront of the large doors again and Ana opens just the one for your bodies to slip through." I found Emi chan!" she beamed

" Where were you!?" Tamaki scolded. You were taken back at how concerned he seemed, you were maybe gone only thirty minutes. He gave in a deep sigh knowing you wouldn't give much of an answer back. " Don't do that again."

" ok..."

Kyoya asked " Where did you find her Ana?"

Ana thought deeply " I found her in one of the empty rooms. I was going to leave but then..." she smiled warmly at you with her eyes" Oh yes...then I heard a lovely sound. She was singing inside a closet, I was going to listen to her sing more but I rememberd that I needed to bring her back...Emi chan is very talented you know! I was in a trance!"

" you think... i'm talented?" you ask almost in dilbelif, she smiles and nods right at you.

 _Are you infatuated?_

Kyoya searched for something in his jacket pocket. He flips the paper open and read it. There it was in bold printed letters, his lips curled into a smirk and he starts chuckling. All of you stare wide eyed at him " It was right under our noses the entire time."

He reveils the paper out for the other host's, Tamaki greedily takes it with the other member reading behind him. " Choir" They all stare up at you... " She...can sing."


End file.
